Le temps qu'il nous reste
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Minho et Newt doivent se mettre à l'abri en attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir atteindre le Refuge. Sept minutes, c'est très long quand ils risquent d'être foudroyés à chaque instant. Mais bien d'autres choses peuvent arriver en sept minutes... - minewt, angst avec happy end


Qui pense encore à TMR en 2019 ? Moi ! Je me suis mise à traduire mes anciennes fics en anglais comme une amie me l'avait demandé il y a fort longtemps, et je suis tombée amoureuse du Minewt pour une nouvelle fois. J'avais oublié cette sensation d'aimer un ship à ce point ! Et du coup je me suis dit que j'allais finir cet OS qui était gardé bien au chaud sur mon PC depuis des années. Du coup il est à la fois fini, et réécrit, puisque mon style a un peu changé depuis le temps !

C'est du Angst mais pas de panique, la fin est très heureuse. Bordel, j'aime le Minewt.

L'image de couverture est de vennieandroxie sur tumblr

* * *

La foudre explosait autour d'eux, projetant des gerbes d'étincelles mortelles dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres.

Newt, pantelant, retirait à peine son arme de fortune de la chair poisseuse du monstre qu'il venait d'abattre. Le dernier bulbe de la créature s'éteignit en crachotant, un liquide nauséabond suintant des plaies toutes fraîches.

Il s'efforça de réfléchir, de calmer ses neurones affolés par l'adrénaline qui courait à une vitesse folle dans ses veines. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri, le temps de pouvoir atteindre le Refuge.

Ses yeux coururent sur la plaine à présent ravagée, ravinée et brûlée, rencontrant des silhouettes gisant à terre, recouvertes de sang, d'autres combattants hésitant eux aussi sur la décision à prendre, et puis _lui_.

Minho se relevait péniblement, deux cadavres de monstres étalés derrière lui, il semblait on ne peut plus mal en point. Newt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre son ami en courant avec sa patte folle, et qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur sa propre survie.

Il chercha frénétiquement du regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans lequel pouvoir se terrer... Les conteneurs. Évidemment. Les habitacles desquels étaient sorties les créatures qui les avaient attaqués.

Fort heureusement, l'un des abris métalliques était assez proche, il pouvait l'atteindre sans encombre... Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir Minho, qui lui aussi semblait chercher une solution, et Newt regarda à nouveau le conteneur... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Minho se débrouiller seul, mais aller à son secours les tuerait certainement tous les deux, par manque de temps... Il vit son ami tituber en se tenant le bras gauche, et jura.

Newt hurla dans sa direction, tentant de l'attirer vers l'habitacle qu'il pointait du doigt. Son camarade ne l'entendit pas, le vacarme du tonnerre couvrant sa voix.

Le blond serra les dents : à cette distance, il avait tout risque de se faire griller en essayant d'aider Minho, sans compter sa jambe... Un dernier regard au conteneur, et il s'élança vers le garçon.

« Newt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda Minho lorsque l'interpellé vint le soutenir.

\- T'auras jamais le temps de t'abriter à ce rythme-là ; répondit-il, le souffle court.

\- Toi non plus, tocard ; le rabroua l'autre, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix sous la couche d'irritation.

\- Écrase et avance. »

Newt serra les dents, tentant en vain d'ignorer la douleur qui pulsait dans sa jambe droite, se concentrant sur le conteneur qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Leurs forces conjuguées, même drastiquement amoindries, leur permettaient d'avancer légèrement plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Et le Ciel, le même qui déversait à présent son déluge d'étincelles, seul savait à quel point la décision du blond était stupide et périlleuse. Stupide, parce qu'au lieu d'un seul, ils pourraient très bien être deux à y passer. Périlleuse, comme vint le démontrer l'éclair qui frappa à un mètre sur la droite de Minho, les faisant tituber vers la direction opposée.

Et bientôt ils se trouvèrent à zigzaguer entre les gerbes d'électricité furieuses, les aspérités traîtresses du sol éclaté, et les masses suintantes des monstres abattus.

Plusieurs fois, Newt manqua de tomber, sa mauvaise jambe renonçant à le porter davantage et plusieurs fois, Minho le rattrapa.

Plusieurs fois, Minho faillit se laisser glisser au sol d'exténuation, et plusieurs fois, Newt raffermit la prise sur son bras valide pour l'obliger à avancer.

Après une éternité de secondes à courir à perdre haleine, l'orage éclatant autour d'eux tel la furie des Créateurs s'abattant sur leur monde, les jeunes hommes parvinrent au conteneur.

Minho grimpa en premier, avant de tendre la main à Newt pour l'aider à monter. Lorsqu'il la saisit, sa paume était moite, irritée et tremblante de fatigue.

Des raclements sur le métal froid, des expirations rauques et irrégulières, la lumière d'un éclair dangereusement proche, une flopée de jurons très imagés, et ce fut le noir.

Newt se laissa lentement glisser au sol une fois le couvercle refermé, et il ferma les yeux tandis que Minho allumait l'écran de sa montre, éclairant faiblement l'intérieur de leur abri de fortune.

Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient exténués après cette course folle au milieu d'un chaos sans nom.

Cependant, même harassé, Minho trouva la force de commenter :

« T'as été complètement con, tocard.

Newt sursauta, mais prit son temps pour récupérer avant de répondre :

\- Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse crever ?

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul... commença à protester son ami.

\- Tu rêves, tocard. » objecta Newt, et le silence se fit.

Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que, dans l'état où il était, Minho n'aurait jamais pu parvenir au conteneur tout seul : ils avaient déjà frôlé la mort à deux.

En parlant de ça... La jambe du blond lui faisait un mal de chien, presque autant que la première fois qu'il s'était mis à boiter. Il fallait dire qu'à part leur fuite dans le Labyrinthe, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion Ô combien agréable de courir depuis son accident. Et sa jambe tenait visiblement à le lui faire savoir.

Et ça fonctionnait, très bien même, puisque Newt sentit de nouvelles gouttes de sueur, de douleur cette fois, perler sur son front.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment pas.

Et ce n'était pas la météo qui allait améliorer les choses, puisqu'un éclair eut l'excellente idée de frapper le couvercle à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme, creusant un petit trou dans le fond du conteneur.

Newt se décala de la zone d'impact, car si la foudre ne frappe jamais au même endroit, rien ne l'empêche de frapper à côté.

« Combien de temps il nous reste ? demanda-t-il, et son ton sarcastique ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude et sa souffrance.

\- Sept minutes, observa Minho, apparemment frustré que le temps passe si lentement.

En sept minutes, l'un d'entre eux pouvait bien se faire foudroyer, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de revivre.

\- Essayons de ne pas mourir. » commenta laconiquement Newt, avant de remarquer la grimace fatiguée qui venait de fleurir sur les lèvres de son ami.

Tous deux se mirent à ricaner doucement à l'écho de cette fameuse phrase.

Newt renversa la tête en arrière, ses cheveux sales frottant contre la paroi métallique.

Il était toujours épuisé, mais rire un peu lui avait fait du bien. Comme quoi, leur situation n'avait pas tellement changé : ils avaient souffert l'enfer dans le Labyinthe, et ils continuaient. La Terre Brûlée était simplement plus sèche et aride. Et _électrique_.

Quand parviendraient-ils enfin à ce foutu Refuge ? Cet endroit qui semblait leur promettre un havre de paix, une fin à tout ce bordel.

Depuis le début, c'était grotesque. Les scaralames, la Falaise, les tatouages, les écriteaux en ville, le groupe B, les fondus… et à présent ce foutu Refuge. Tout cela ressemblait à un vague jeu de piste, où seuls les plus résistants avaient une chance d'arriver au bout. On leur avait tracé une route, pour les conduire jusqu'ici, dans ce cercueil aussi froid et sombre que le cœur des Créateurs, dans l'attente d'un Refuge qui, sans doute, ne serait qu'une autre étape de ce jeu sordide auquel ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de participer.

Newt était fatigué, il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il avait mal et souhaitait seulement qu'on le laisse en paix.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Minho qui récupérait, affalé contre la paroi. Son t-shirt maculé de sueur, de sang et de terre, laissait entrevoir sa clavicule. Là, on pouvait lire, se découpant en lettres noires telles des fourmis sur sa peau :

_Propriété du WICKED _

_Sujet A7 _

_Le Chef_

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, tous, ni plus ni moins. « Propriété ». Des sujets.

De la bile remonta dans sa gorge. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les lire lui-même, Newt se souvenait des ignobles mots imprimés à l'encre noire dans sa nuque :

_Propriété du WICKED_

_Sujet A5_

_La Colle_

« Min… commença-t-il. À ton avis, pourquoi ils m'ont appelé _La Colle _?

Minho sursauta, émergeant des vapes dans lesquelles il étaient en train de se laisser tomber. Il regarda le blond d'un air désolé :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… C'est toi le cerveau. » bougonna-t-il. « Mais si tu insistes, je dirais que c'est parce que tu as le don de poser des questions impossibles. »

Il arborait un air moqueur, fier de sa blague, et Newt lui jeta un regard consterné, sans pour autant pouvoir gommer le début de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il détourna la tête.

Minho s'affala de nouveau contre la paroi et demanda négligemment :

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, soudain ?

Au lieu de répondre, Newt murmura comme pour lui-même :

\- Tommy m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient peut-être appelé comme ça parce que je nous liais tous ensemble…

Minho considéra un instant ces paroles, puis haussa les épaules. Il se figea quand son ami reprit, d'un ton presque détaché :

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait si je venais à mourir ?

Minho s'accouda contre le mur, les muscles tendus. Newt avait le regard vide, absent. Il répliqua, la voix frémissante d'irritation sous le ton ferme et inquisiteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes, tocard ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire tristement moqueur, et sa voix se fit sarcastique lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Voyons, Minho. Que va-t-il se passer, à ton avis ? On va sortir, et avec un peu de chance seuls dix d'entre nous se feront foudroyer, on va atteindre le Refuge, et après ? Tu crois vraiment que tout sera terminé, comme on nous l'a vendu ? Qu'on nous accueillera à bras ouverts, du style « Bravo les gars, vous êtes encore en vie, merci de nous avoir aidé, salut »?

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous aura infligé tout ça pour ça ? On les connaît, Minho. On peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils prétendent que c'est fini, mais je te parie que ce sera faux. Ils en ont pas terminé avec nous. Et qui te dit que je suis pas une variable, que je pourrais pas mourir ? On ne peut exclure aucune possibilité vu le nom qu'on m'a donné. À vrai dire, chacun de nous, sauf Thomas, pourrait mourir.

Qu'on s'en sorte tous sains et saufs serait trop beau. Trop naïf. »

Quand il eut fini, son visage s'était assombri et son ton fait plus sombre. Il avait détourné les yeux pour mieux fixer le sol métallique reflétant son air lugubre.

Minho avait serré les poings à l'entente de ce discours. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Newt.  
Il était réaliste, oui, mais pas défaitiste. Pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre dire ça.

« T'as fini de raconter des conneries, oui ? s'insurgea-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il se leva et saisit Newt par l'épaule, un peu trop violemment.

Newt lui jeta un regard désabusé.

\- C'est la vérité, Min.

\- Ferme-la. » lui ordonna son ami. « Je peux pas piffer de t'entendre déblatérer des trucs pareils alors que t'es encore en vie. »

Newt releva la tête. Minho s'était penché vers lui, ses yeux pleins de hargne et d'indignation confondues cherchant à capter les siens. Il éleva son poignet entre eux deux, et la lumière digitale de sa montre vint éclairer le visage étonné du blond.

Minho déclara :

« Deux minutes. Lève-toi. On va sortir d'ici tous les deux, et pas question que tu fasses encore ton tocard, pigé ? »

Avant que Newt ne puisse répondre, il reprit :

« Peut-être que c'est pas fini. Peut-être qu'on va encore en chier. Sûrement, même. Mais je m'en fous. Ils peuvent bien nous balancer tous ce qu'ils ont à la gueule, au final c'est nous qui gagnerons. On va se battre. On va leur montrer qu'on est pas des foutus cobayes, et qu'on se fout de leurs variables. D'ici là, je t'interdis de clamser. »

Newt soupira profondément, puis sourit. Une pointe de tristesse transparaissait encore dans son visage, mais il le moqua affectueusement :

« Si tu tiens à moi à ce point, tocard. »

Il obtint une grimace ironique mais néanmoins triomphante de Minho, à laquelle il répondit par un rictus moqueur.

Minho l'aida à se relever, et sa poigne était ferme et chaude.

Tous deux se concertèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête, et ils poussèrent le couvercle après une profonde inspiration.

La fin du monde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.  
Les éclairs zébraient toujours le ciel de leur lumière aveuglante pour venir frapper la terre d'une brûlure mortelle. Le vent sec du désert alourdissait l'air qui semblait encore plus chargé d'électricité. Et au milieu du champ de bataille, un berg métallique entreprenait un atterrissage périlleux.

Newt regarda le berg. Était-ce vraiment leur Refuge ? Minho dut sans doute penser la même chose, puisqu'il murmura entre ses dents : « Les enfoirés… » avant de s'adresser à lui :

« C'est bien ce que je crois, hein ?

\- Oui… Évidemment… » répondit-il, le ton sombre. Ils allaient devoir courir.

« Bon, pas le choix. Foutus tocards… » jura Minho avant de se hisser sur le bord du conteneur, suivi par son ami.

Newt prit une profonde inspiration, et sauta. Il se réceptionna comme il put, mais ce ne fut pas trop mal. Minho fit de même, mais grimaça en touchant le sol. Le blond lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Ils allaient s'élancer, quand Newt poussa un cri, tirant Minho à lui. Un éclair vint s'écraser là où le garçon s'était tenu un instant plus tôt.

Ils étaient incroyablement proches, et la main du blond agrippait encore le bras de l'autre, dans un réflexe post-choc. Et peut-être était-ce dû à la luminosité particulièrement puissante, ou peut-être à cette grande proximité, mais Newt remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait jamais relevé jusqu'alors : sous ses doigts, la peau presque dissimulée par les manches du t-shirt était rougie et craquelée, cicatrisant lentement des brûlures infligées par l'éclair qui avait frappé Minho quelques jours plus tôt.  
Il passa doucement le pouce sur la blessure, ce qui fit grimacer Minho qui ne retira pourtant pas son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas, pensif, les yeux rivés sur son bras.

«…Je ne sais pas, Minho. Allons-y. » répondit Newt en se détournant. Il le tenait toujours.

Mais Minho ne bougea pas. Se retournant vers lui, Newt décrypta son regard évitant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la jambe qu'il agrippait fermement.

« Minho ? » Il saisit la main plaquée sur sa cuisse : elle était pleine de sang.

Un éclair frappa de nouveau juste à côté d'eux, et le berg avait presque fini son atterrissage. Il ne resterait pas longtemps au sol.

Minho détourna le regard, serrant les dents. Le repoussa.

« Vas-y, Newt. Je me débrouillerai. »

Le tonnerre gronda comme pour ponctuer ces paroles. Newt demeura un instant incrédule, et secoua la tête. Se débrouiller ? Il était évident que ce n'était pas une question de fierté, Minho craignait de l'encombrer et causer sa perte. Et il lui avait interdit de mourir. En vérité, Minho ne pouvait plus courir.

Ils étaient si près du but. Ils avaient survécu à tant de choses. Et il lui demandait de le laisser là ? Abandonner son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, sans qui il ne pouvait envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde du futur ? Son meilleur ami, avec qui il traversé tant d'épreuves. Qui l'avait soutenu, l'avait engueulé, avec qui il s'était disputé, réconcilié, qui au final était le seul qui comptait vraiment dans son monde étriqué. Son meilleur ami, qui même à présent, ne pensait qu'à le protéger.

Newt serra les poings. Il jaugea la distance qui les séparait du berg. Revint vers Minho. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il déclara, faisant peser chacun de ses mots :

« Que tu vives ou que tu meures, je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Ses mains quittèrent ses flancs pour se placer de chaque côté du visage de Minho. Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, il asséna :

« Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, tocard. »

Il saisit son menton et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le tonnerre rugissait, la Terre en colère, du ciel pleuvaient des larmes de furie. Minho glissa ses doigts poisseux de sang dans la nuque de son ami.

Le chaos se déchaînait autour d'eux, et leur baiser avait un goût d'apocalypse.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, haletants, Newt demanda :

« Combien de temps il nous reste ?

\- Aucune idée. » répondit Minho avant de prendre appui sur son épaule. Il eut un rictus cynique :

« Essayons de ne pas mourir. »

Ils atteignirent le Refuge, tous les deux, laissant derrière eux la tempête et le feu du Ciel. Ils ne mourraient pas aujourd'hui, blottis au fond du berg, leurs doigts entremêlés.

Il leur restait encore du temps.


End file.
